Aya Kamiyama
Aya Kamiyama '(神山 亜哉, かみやま あや, ''Kamiyama Aya）is one of the main characters of this series Haru Matsu bokura. He is a 2nd year high school student who studies at Hojo High School and the childhood friend of Mitsuki Haruno. Appearance Aya is a tall and handsome teenage boy with shoulder-length pale red-brown hair that is usually tied in a either in a low ponytail or half ponytail style and dark-red eyes. He has a wide range of facial expressions but he is typically seen with a cheeky smile. His usual school uniform consists of a dark blue trousers, white button-up shirt with dark violet necktie, red unbuttoned blazers and a pair of black shoes. He wears the red Hōjō jersey uniform with the number 7 during a basketball match. Personality Aya acts as a carefree, out-going and flamboyant person around Mitsuki Haruno, but he can appear arrogant and aggressive towards others. He is usually intimidating and snobbish towards Towa Asakura and his gang whenever it involves Mitsuki since he is overly protective of her. He is exceedingly diligent and skillful in basketball. He is an ace player in his team and immensely popular and admired by many. Aya is straightforward about his feelings for his childhood friend and is determined to win her affection. History When Aya was young, other kids would make fun of him due to his long hair and girly face that greatly caused him to develop an unsociable behavior towards others. He was usually alone because his parents were too busy with their individual work, thus he started playing basketball-the sport his father love. Unexpectedly, he met Mitsuki Haruno who helped him change a little, as he started to enjoy the company of a friend. They became comfortably close with each other to an extent where they would easily hold hands, hug, fool around and talk about embarrassing things without any worries. Despite their closeness, he didn't reveal a lot of things to her about him including his gender until they got reunited. Relationship ''' Mitsuki is Aya's precious childhood friend who were extremely close when they were young. However, their deep friendship went to halt after Aya's family moved to America. Even as Mitsuki turns high school, she would always think of Aya whom she greatly admires for being a cool and strong "girl". Surprisingly, she is reunited with him at her school's basketball match where she finally learns that Aya is actually a boy. They meet again at her workplace where Aya urges Mitsuki to go on a date with him; however, she instantly dismisses his invitation because she felt awkward and uncomfortable with him who appears to be a completely different person. On their next encounter, Aya challenges Mitsuki's newfound male friend, Towa, to a one-on-one game of basketball, in which Aya would back off if Towa can beat him. But before they even started, Mitsuki intervenes their game and agrees to go on a date with him. After Aya's team won in the inter-high championships, Mitsuki spends a day hanging out with him where they go to see the fireworks display, and earnestly talk about his past. Mitsuki apologizes to Aya for treating him indifferently because of the fact that she considered him as a girl in the past. However, Aya explains the reason he wasn't able to tell her his real gender is because he was afraid he won't be able to protect her. In addition, he tells her he becomes who he is because of her and asks her to look at him as a man from then on. Towa is Aya's rival in love and in basketball. They met at their practice match where Towa learns Mitsuki's childhood friend was actually a boy and an incredibly strong athlete. On their next encounter, Towa reveals his relationship with Mitsuki was just that of a friend and declares his intention that he won't lose against him in basketball. Eventually, Aya challenges Towa to a friendly game of basketball but didn't take place since Mitsuki immediately interrupts their play. Aya tells him to make it through the inter-high preliminaries; though unfortunately, Towa's team is eventually defeated before making it through the finals. Towa ultimately vows to get stronger and surpass him someday. Aya regards Towa as his rival, mostly in regards to Mitsuki, and has shown that he notices the two's mutual feelings for each other on multiple occasions; even so, Aya has made it clear that he is determined to win against Towa not just in basketball but also in protecting Mitsuki. He typically goes out of his way to challenge Towa, under the guise of basketball, in order to demonstrate that he is stronger than Towa and much more suitable to be by Mitsuki's side. Trivia *His name Aya 'means "second" (亜) and "exclamation" (哉). *Aya's surname '''Kamiyama '''means "god" (神) ('kami) and "mountain, hill" (山) (yama). *Aya's favorite food is sushi. *In Anashin's illustrations, Aya's hair is sometimes pink. *Aya grew his hair long because he would wait for his mother to cut it. *Due to his long hair and girly name, people often mistook Aya for a girl. *Aya used to hate his long hair but after seeing Mitsuki Haruno was having fun playing with it, he decided to maintain it. *Aya has kept Mitsuki's hair tie with him that was used by her to play on his hair. *Aya thought Towa Asakura was Mitsuki's boyfriend after seeing them together when they were first reunited, but later discovers they were just friends. *Aya can speak well in English. *Aya has been featured in basketball magazines due to his impressive skills in basketball. *Aya's basketball team has a female manager named Rino. Navigation Category:Aya Kamiyama Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hojo High School